Avoiding A Problem Isn't A Good Solution
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Takano overhears Ritsu's phone call and begins to avoid him and Ritsu wants to know why. -ONESHOT- Some lemon
Ritsu was running around as he gathered manuscripts from everyone. This was one of the few times where they were running late by turning the manuscripts in for the printer. To Ritsu, it was pure hell because it was stressful running around at the last minute gathering manuscripts and also dealing with authors over the phone. By the end of the week, he felt like he was dead and his apartment was his grave until he had to be revived to go to work again. When all the manuscripts were turned into the printer, was pissed off but was happy that they turned in the manuscripts - even if it was late like last time and the times before. Ristu told everyone he was going home to rest and everyone had bid him goodbye.

He was walking towards the elevator when his cellphone rang. He answered it in a slow pace until his phone stopped ringing that had echoed. What he didn't know was that his boss, Masamune Takano was just only few feet away from him. Takano couldn't hear much but he heard Ritsu laugh a bit and starting to cheer up from his dead like state just few minutes ago. Takano's expression changed from being tired to almost showing jealousy in his expression. He wondered who Ritsu was talking to over the phone and just thinking about it made him get jealous even more. After Ritsu was finished talking on the phone, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. When he looked, he saw that something was bothering Takano as he walked passed him; pressing the elevator button hard.

"Hey! Takano! Wait for me!" Ritsu said as he ran towards the elevator.

"Fine." Takano simply said.

The silence was awkward as neither one of them said a word until they were both out of the building. Takano headed to his apartment without saying another word to Ritsu. He knew that Ritsu would want to what was bothering him. Hours had passed into days as Takano never spoke to Ritsu. Although he wasn't really the type of person to share his feelings easily, it was hard not to just go off on Ritsu.

Ritsu was busy with manuscript edits and talking to the authors over the phone. When Ritsu approached Takano with a handful of manuscript edits, Takano took them then as Ritsu went to have lunch, Takano stacked a pile of manuscripts on his desk then walked back to his desk. When Ritsu returned, he was not only panicked by the other manuscripts he had to edit but now he had to deal with a new stack.

"Ohh, Ritsu looks like you're gonna be staying up late." Kisa said as he came for work.

"Kisa, why does Takano hate me today?" Ritsu asked in a defeated tone.

"What happened?" Kisa asked.

"I don't know Kisa, he's been giving more work than everybody else today. I'm starting to wonder if this desk will be my grave." Ritsu said to Kisa.

"Maybe you should talk to Takano after work or tomorrow morning." He said to Ritsu as he tried to comfort him.

Just as they had finished talking, Takano came in and started shouting at everyone to stop slacking then looked coldly at Ritsu before sitting down at his desk to look for copies of manuscripts. Ritsu gulped and didn't even want to approach him with finished edits of manuscripts and copies of forms. He gulped again as he steadily approached Takano. To Ritsu, it felt like everyone in the room was watching him but was not the case as everyone was working on what they had to do.

"Um, Takano, here's the edited manuscripts and copies of forms for you." Ritsu said to him in a nervous tone.

Takano didn't say anything as he took the manuscripts and forms from Ritsu. Few minutes later, Takano got up and told everyone that he would be going out for a break. Ritsu who still wanted to why Takano was barely talking to him, decided to take a break too and to maybe talk to Takano.

He walked until he saw that Takano was walking towards the library. To him, it brought back memories of when both of them were in high school and he would read the books that Takano had read under a false name in order not to seem creepy. When Ritsu started walking up the steps, he saw that Takano had already went inside; disappearing from behind the door. As Ritsu finally got up the steps and opened the door, he saw that Takano was reading a book at a table near the back of the library. Ritsu decided to grab a book and sit at the same table.

Takano looked up and saw that Ritsu was across the table from him. He wanted to move away but his body wouldn't allow him to do so as his body forced Takano to sit in his chair. Ritsu, looked at him unsure of how to ask Takano what was wrong without starting an argument.

"Uh, Takano, why have you been giving me more work then usual and avoiding me?" Ritsu asked; not knowing the answer.

"You've been slacking in your work lately, in order to improve I gave you more work." Takano said as a lie.

"T-that's not true, you told me last week that I was improving more each month. I know you're lying." Ritsu said to him.

Takano looked at him before sighing knowing that sooner or later he would have to tell him why he was avoiding him and giving him more work.

"Who were you talking to in the hallway?" Takano asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ritsu asked confused.

"You know exactly what I mean, few days ago you were talking on the phone. Who were you talking to?" Takano asked but this time more coldly.

"Why were you listening in on my phone call?!" Ritsu asked a little loud.

"It's my business since I'm your superior." Takano said.

"I was talking to an old friend from England." Ritsu said annoyed.

Takano got up and walked away; leaving the library. He still couldn't the thought of Ritsu leaving him for another person - especially if it was an old friend from England who he got along with well. Takano didn't bother to stop when Ritsu called out to him asking him to wait and for them to talk. He kep walking keeping a distance from Ritsu until he finally arrived at his apartment. Takano opened his apartment door and locked it. 20 minutes had passed when he heard a knock at his door. Takano knew that it wad Ritsu when he heard his voice. He didn't bother answering his door and waited until he heard Ritsu's door open then close to do anything.

Takano just went to bed.

He ended up not trying to sleep thinking about what 'old friend' from England called Ritsu. Takano looked at his clock next to his bed and realized it was only 10:30 p.m. He then got up and put on his clothes from earlier. Ritsu heard his door open and waited for Takano to possibly come to his apartment; listening to any knocking on his door. He thought it would happen but that wasn't until he heard Takano talking on his phone. It sounded like Takano was talking Yokozawa; making out few words here and there.

"Yea, Yokozawa, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Takano said.

Ritsu's eyes widened when he heard that. He quickly ran out the apartment to find that Takano was walking towards the elevator.

"Takano! Stop!" Ritsu shouted after him.

Takano stopped and turned his head slightly behind him as he saw the person he loved most coming up to him. He then continued walking not stopping and was only a mere foot away from the elevator. It wasn't until Takano found himself on the ground and Ritsu on top of him that he said something.

"Get off idiot!" Takano shouted at him

"No, not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me!" Ritsu shouted back.

"I don't have to tell you anything! Get off!" Takano ordered.

Ritsu didn't budge until Takano pushed him off. Ritsu now sat to the side and watched Takano get up and walk away.

"Takano, is it because of the phone call few days ago?" Ritsu asked; looking down.

Takano stopped and turned back towards him. He picked up Ritsu off the ground and helped him back to his apartment.

As Ritsu entered his apartment, Takano forced his way in. Ritsu was trying to get him to leave when Takano forcefully put his hand on the door; shutting it in the process; shocking Ritsu.

"Do you love me?" Takano asked him.

"Takano, you have to go." Ritsu said.

"You never tell me you love me even though I've tried hard to make everything up to you." Takano said.

Just as Ritsu was about to say something, Takano placed his lips onto Ritsu's; forcefully exploring his mouth until Ritsu surrendered to him. This had eventually lead to Ritsu's bedroom as Takano had his way with Ritsu making him moan and wanting more until both fell asleep.

The next morning, Takano saw that Ritsu was already awake and getting ready for work. Takano grabbed Ritsu as Ritsu was putting on his shoes and sat him in between his legs; staring at him for bit.

"Do you love me?" Takano asked him.

Ritsu blushed a bit at the question. It was hard being around Takano at work and even more being neighbors but this was harder to deal with.

"Takano I-" Ritsu started.

"Just answer me, do you love me or are you planning on finding another person to love?" Takano asked straightforwardly.

"Where did you get that?" Ritsu asked.

"From the way you were talking to your 'old friend' from England." Takano answered.

"Takano, that's just my friend who wanted to see how I was doing. We hadn't talked in awhile and -" Ritsu was cut off.

"And the laughing?" He asked Ritsu.

"Takano! Don't be an idiot! Friends laugh all the time when they tell something that was funny!" Ritsu said to him.

Takano stared at Ritsu for a bit making him uncomfortable. It even forced Ritsu to apologize in which he did several times.

"Do you love me?" He asked once again.

"Y-yes." Ritsu replied.

"That's all I wanted to know and to hear from you." Takano said.

He then grabbed Ritsu and lightly kissed him until Ritsu did the same pulling Takano closer to him and not wanting to let go.


End file.
